Black Roses
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Whoever would have flown over Haven City's large apartment area that day, would have seen an elf in a combat suit alone in her apartment, her silent tears spilling onto the wooden floor... AH oneshot.


**_A/N: _**To everybody who feels lonely, especially my best friend and my sister! Now go read it and enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**When I last checked, I was neither Eoin Colfer not The Rasmus (who own the one line I borrowed from their lyrics to Teh Black Roses). So I hereby disclaim.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Black Roses_**

"_When you're sad and no one knows it I'll send you black roses…"_

Whoever would have flown over Haven City's large apartment area that day and paid a little attention to the windows, he would certainly have seen a brightly illuminated window. And if he had looked closer, he would have found an elfin female in a combat suit, her silent tears spilling onto the wooden floor. He would have seen a bent back, shaking with sobs. He would also have noticed a handsome young man on his way to the building, a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

The elf's name was Holy Short. Once, she had been famous because she had been the first female ever in LEP duty. She had accomplished many missions for her people. Including her dealings with the mud people. Especially one man, Artemis Fowl. They had saved their worlds on numerous occasions. Once, she had been famous.

But those days were long gone. Now Holly Short felt lonely. All her friends had left her. She didn't even have a job to concentrate on. She was lonely and all alone.

Everyone had left her.

First there had been Root. She remembered the day he had died. Opal Koboi had planned to kill the both of them, but her Commander had sacrificed himself to save her life. While she'd escaped, he had died, and she felt guilty. Although the LEP had blamed her at first, she knew she hadn't actually been responsible. Still today, though, she felt guilty.

Once, there had been a time when she'd been seeing Captain Trouble Kelp. But after they had separated, he'd started dating Lily Frond. Not that she wanted him back, not at all. They had been better off as friends than as lovers, and both knew that. But since he'd kept his old job at the Lower Elements Police whereas she'd quit, they hadn't seen each other as often as before. Soon, their friendship had seemed to disappear without either of them noticing. Moreover, Trouble had been with Lily for a while then, and Holly hadn't wanted to intrude on their relationship.

During her LEP days, she had also worked with Foaly. The legendary centaur with his tinfoil hat and his technical skills had loved teasing her about the kind of her relationship to Artemis, but she knew he simply loved making fun. He had been quite annoying sometimes. Holly'd gotten accustomed to it, though. The centaur and the elf had shared a bond of some sort. Later on, Foaly had started dating Caballine, and he'd been too preoccupied by changing himself and thoughts about his sweet Caballine to think about their friendship, she presumed. Then he had also changed his job, because he couldn't stand the new LEP Commander anymore. Working for Section Eight alias Wing Commander Vinyaya and dating Caballine had filled his whole day. There was no time for friends in the centaur's life, not anymore.

Even before her LEP days and her mission for Section Eight, Holly had known Commander Vinyaya for a long time. Being the first female elf in actual LEP duty, she'd always admired the older fairy with the long silvery hair. To Holly, Vinyaya meant force, intelligence and feminism. Every single female Lower Elements Police officer admired her, even Lily Frond, the girly-girl who thought about nothing but men and makeup. To the People, Vinyaya had been the constant remainder of female emancipation, and the missions she'd done for the fairies' sake were known everywhere. But even the celebrities grow old. So had Wing Commander Vinyaya. She was so old she rarely left her house anymore, and grief had left its mark on her once beautiful face. The Wing Commander had seen many of her soldiers and all her beloved ones die. Holly thought Vinyaya was only waiting to join them again in the Other World.

Before her missions on the surface, she'd never had a real friend. That fact had changed greatly when she'd gotten to know Juliet Butler, younger sister of Artemis Fowl's bodyguard and equally skilled in the diverse human martial arts. Juliet's cheerful nature and her sense of independence hadn't allowed her to become a bodyguard lie her older brother, though. The fairy and the human girl had easily developed a friendship, and as Holly's missions in the mud men's world continued, so did their friendship. Holly had been really sad to see her best friend being mindwiped, but she couldn't have prevented it. How glad she'd been when Artemis had found a way to trick the LEP, and when she'd seen Juliet again. But then, since she wasn't a LEP officer anymore, she couldn't get to the surface as fast as before. Holly had never seen her former best friend, the mud girl Juliet Butler, again.

After quitting the Lower Elements Police, Holly had become a private investigator. Her partner had been a dwarf, Mulch Diggums. Although he'd stunk terribly, they'd worked together rather well, despite the lack of clients. But a few months later, they'd given in. Mulch had returned to his usual work as a thief. Before he'd been famous in the mud men's world for stealing some Oscar statuettes. Holly supposed he was doing rather well, but of course she hadn't seen him since.

Of course there had been Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard Domovoi Butler, as well. Despite them being mud people, they'd gotten along rather well. And it was also true she'd kissed Artemis once, on their time-travelling adventure, but shortly afterwards, she'd clearly stated that his elf-kissing days were over. While she'd been unsure what to say of Artemis, she'd admired Butler for his force and his martial arts skills. Just like his sister, Domovoi had fulfilled the ancient tradition of their family: he'd become a bodyguard. But, despite his job, he also loved his young employer like one loves his own son. Their missions together had been fun, and she really missed them.

Everyone had left her. She was all alone.

Whoever would have flown over Haven City's large apartment area that day and paid a little attention to the windows, he would certainly have seen a brightly illuminated window. And if he had looked closer, he would have found an elfin female in a combat suit, her silent tears spilling onto the wooden floor. He would have seen a bent back, shaking with sobs. But of course he wouldn't have known why this particular fairy was crying.

And he wouldn't have seen the handsome young mud man delivering his bouquet of flowers to her doorstep. He wouldn't have seen the female elf opening the door and finding ten beautiful black roses. Neither would he have seen the card that was attached to it. It read:

"When you're sad and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses… "

* * *

A/N: Please review! To all my former reviewers, you rock, AF is definitely the fandom wheer I get the most reviews. Thanks so much! Please review!


End file.
